


Tracing constellations

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, oh lord really I just wanted to copy them across from the first work in this series, read that one first and you'll be grand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: In which:(1) your author finds an outlet for all the fluff residing in her head(2) Seven in love is *everything* and must be protected at all costs(3) it's not in any way all about the physical as the title may imply - it's about warm and fuzzy queer feelings, innit (who shook)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Tracing constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Good LORD writing short fics is a delicious challenge for my over-thinky and over-verbose brain 😁

She takes up a significant proportion of my thoughts. I am not under any illusions - I know precisely what this means. But the designation of our relationship has not been clearly defined. This is not always comfortable for me, or for Kathryn. 

I notice this, initially, because of her hands. They are the only part of her which could ever be called ordinary. Perhaps. I think about how soft and smooth they appear. I think, often, about how one of them would feel held in one of mine, the simple connection of this act. I dream of her fingers tracing constellations and whole star charts across my back. I ache for it. 

It is only her hands which betray her. How she touches me a little too often around others, almost too carelessly. And how, when alone, she avoids it all together. The careful distance she places between her hand and mine, even when her guard is otherwise down. I notice her response, in minute detail, the moment I finally let my fingers brush the backs of hers as we share an otherwise ordinary conversation. I note the almost inaudible intake of breath, the shy half-smile as her eyes meet mine.


End file.
